


Tell Me Your Secrets

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Neal proves to be tough under pressure.





	Tell Me Your Secrets

This sensory deprivation thing was getting old. Well, that description wasn’t entirely accurate. Even though the silk scarf tightly bound across his eyes precluded sight, Neal could still hear the words that were whispered in his ear and feel the heat emanating from the body lying beside him in the bed. Unfortunately, he couldn’t exactly do anything about his current circumstances because his wrists had been securely zip-tied to the headboard. To add to the problem, he was also completely naked.

"You’re going to tell me what I want to know,” that disembodied voice hissed.

“No, I don’t think that I am,” Neal answered smugly.

“There will be consequences if you don’t cooperate,” the voice warned. “Do you really want to take that route because it may not end well for you?”

 “Maybe I need to know exactly what that ‘ _ending_ ’ will be,” Neal boldly taunted his tormentor.

Suddenly, a firm hand snaked its way down to the con man’s scrotum and applied a bit of pressure.

“Getting the picture now, wise guy?” the harsh voice growled.

“I don’t think you really want to damage the merchandise,” Neal retaliated. “That will definitely not end well for _you_.”

“That’s still up for debate at this point in time,” the voice snapped. “Now, back to the question—where is it?”

“Not telling, even if you torture me,” Neal responded bravely.

“Torture you? Listen, pal, I have so many other ways to make you beg it would make your head spin,” was the decisive answer.

“Like what?” Neal asked quietly, curious but not really freaked out just yet.

In answer, that large hand now slowly traveled north from Neal’s gonads and began pinching his bare nipples. Teeth sank down into the young man’s special erogenous zone just below his ear. “Feeling chatty now?” the voice eventually asked as Neal stiffened his body against the onslaught of sensations coursing through him.

“Nope, not there yet,” Neal managed to grit out in a breathy tone.

“Look, I don’t have all day, you little dweeb. You’re not even trying to be cooperative and I’m losing my patience,” the voice complained.

“Maybe you’re the one whose not trying hard enough,” Neal threw down the challenge like a gauntlet.

“Okay, pal, let’s start with something easy and work our way up from there,” the voice was now almost wheedling. “Did you steal it?”

“You _would_ think that,” Neal sighed.

“Of course I would,” was the quick answer. “It’s a logical question and well within the realm of possibility. Tell me I’m wrong!”

“I’m not telling you anything!” Neal snapped.

“Now don’t start pouting like I’ve hurt your feelings. Unless you get with the program, I may have to hurt a lot of other things if you don’t come clean,” the weary voice threatened once again.

Silence ensued and a temporary impasse seemed to have been reached. Neal began losing interest in this whole scenario. “Are we done yet?” he finally spoke into the darkness.

“No, we’re not,” was the succinct answer. “I control you, buddy, so you have to give me some answers. That’s the deal!”

Neal sighed. “You must know from experience that I possess more secrets than the CIA, and you _should_ know that I’ll never give them up, not even for you.”

“Fine!” the voice capitulated in disgust.

“Fine!” Neal echoed the sentiment.

A disgruntled huff eventually was heard. “C’mon, Neal,” Peter pleaded as he slid the scarf from around his CI’s head, “Just tell me what you got me for Christmas so that I can stop worrying about legal repercussions. Am I going to have to rent a safety deposit box under an assumed name to protect your well-intentioned ‘gift’ from law enforcement’s prying eyes?”

“I suppose you’ll just have to wait and see,” Neal smiled like a contented Cheshire cat as he softly started singing the words to the song, “ _Anticipation_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie for White Collar fans as a Holiday gift from me to you.


End file.
